Adventures on the East Blue!
by SillyMe05
Summary: Pirate Lord, Captain Jack Sparrow, had come into contact with a strange medallion while sneaking though Davy Jones' ship. Now in a different world Jack must face a whole new set of problems involving cursed demons of the sea known as Devil Fruit's.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a cross between One piece and Pirates of the Caribbean's Capt. Jack Sparrow.

Not a huge fan of the POC series but when I first thought of what it would be like to be in a world like one piece I realized I wouldn't fit in the pirate life. I guess I'd be a real Usopp. So instead of me being the primary character wandering aimlessly in to this new world I figured, What if Jack sparrow would be in their world.?

This story takes place between the falling of The Arlong Empire and the crews voyage towards Lodge Town. Pretty much while little Buggy had his big adventure.

**Adventures on the East Blue!**

[1]

Hmm...I can't explain what is going on. Or even if something is wrong. But it definitely does feel different. Everything about this feels abnormal that I cant help but think this as a dream. The way I look, the way I feel. How I move and how the world seems utterly peculiar. What is it about this that I cant quite put my finger on it? Hmm.

Wait a minuet. Now that I'm evaluating this situation, if there really is a situation, where am I?

I am on a ship. But is it my ship? It seems strangely quiet.

Last I can recall I was aboard Davy Jones Ship attempting to steal back a rare Black Pearl I had discovered two voyages ago. The pearl had no real meaning to me other than I am a pirate and I must take back what is mine. While aboard I had been discovered, that I fled into what appeared to be Davy Jones quarters. While in there I stumbled upon a gold medallion with a Jolly Roger and a rather large and dreadful looking mustache.

Clamp-clamp-clamp. The sound of strange steps approached from the living quarters above. I could hear the steps getting closer. I needed to hide. But where?

Here maybe? I stood behind some red velvet-ed drapes. Smelled very pretty now that I'm actually paying closer attention to the sweet aroma. I shook my head in regards to my choice of shelter. To revealing. I needed a bit more cover.

Cree-eek! The door from above unlatched and began to creek. I suddenly found myself with but a moment to decide my fate. DUCK!

Like a fish I sank to the bottom of the floor behind what I seemed to be a resting area. Hmm.. judging from the decor and elegance of this room I think its pretty safe to assume I am not aboard another pirate vessel.

"Ill be right up Sanji. And tell that idiot of a captain not to touch my Orchids!" Cried the voice of the woman in the same chambers as I.

"Yes Nami my sweet!" responded a voice from the upper deck.

Hmm. A woman's voice. Perhaps royalty? Well the flamboyant male voice from earlier defiantly seems as no threat. This must be royalty. Which means there must be guards with in the ship. I must be careful.

I slowly began to pop my head up. Only enough to expose the crown of my dried and filthy hair that was wrapped in my old and faded red head garment and ruff hard eyes. Or rather, round eyes. The woman is of incredible beauty! Short silky orange hair and soft milky skin to please any man or woman.

Like a marionette on strings my body began to slowly erect off the floor. I couldn't control my actions. I mustn't approach her, but I cant help it. With a smile on my face and a flick of my hair back I began to strut towards her like a peacock. What an amazing woman she is. I cant decide if it's her delicate lips or rather how snug that skirt fits.

Swish! With out any warning a dagger flew straight forward and pinned me to the wall. It seems the woman had been aware of my presence. With a shocked face I quickly turned to the dagger and spotted just how close it came to- well, lets just say the most important jewels any pirate has. I love her already.

"Hello my dear." I said with a cracked harsh smile.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on our ship?" She demanded.

"Better yet, why are you in my room?"

"I've got a better question." I responded in my best dashing look.

"Are your breast really that big or is that garment too small? Which ever it is I love it!" Like a dog over a bone I drooled excited. She was wearing such a small top piece that there was barely enough room to cover her nipples. A peek! Just a tiny peek!

SLAP! "That will cost you 10,000 belli." She growled.

"I'm not sure what a belli is but I'm game. You want me to kill my motha'? Ill do it you know." I eagerly began to bargain with the beauty I know refer to as my future bride.

"Hey guys come down here quick!" She yelled angrily.

(I hope its meat!) A faint voice spoke. Followed by the sound of rushing foot steps.

One by one three males began to descend from the hatch above. The first was a dirty young boy with what seemed to be a straw hat. Not very intimidating. Perhaps he is the voice from before. Flamboyant boy?

Next was a another boy, well dressed. Maybe her servant. I think my odds are looking good so far. The gentlemen liked boy was followed by yet another boy. This one was particularly odd. What a very distinct nose. I tied desperately not to laugh at the humor of this crew.

"What do you find so amusing!?" barked my bride to be.

"Nothing at all m'lady." I said with a shattered straight face.

Pshh! The silent stare of the man in the suit was broken with the glow that emitted from his cigaret. Hidden well in the shadowed corner and a mysterious effect added by the smoke he exhaled soon after.

"You wanna tell me why you are in my dear Nami-swan's room?"Demanded the boy in the suit. Suddenly I don't think he was a servant. This must be her significant other.

The dirty straw hatted boy crouched forward like a curious monkey as he examined me.

" He's funny looking. Shishishishi!" Laughed the dirty boy.

"You wanna join my crew old man?"

His crew? This boy couldn't possibly be the captain. Could he?

"Hold that thought Luffy. We don't know anything about this guy. What if he is a bounty hunter? You did just get that 3 hundred million bounty not too long ago." Long nosed fellow advised.

"Hold on for a brief moment." I suggested as I began to remove the dagger that caught by leggings. "You children are pirates? And besides. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. One of the Pirate Lords. I serve under no man. Or child in this matter." I said as I innocently winked at my bride to be.

CRASH! I quickly found myself on the other end of the wall of what seemed to be a separate living quarters. I had been struck so fast I never saw it coming. What could possibly posses this youngster to kick like a mule?

"Is that real enough for you? You Bastard?" Blond haired guy with nice suit growled.

"So why are you on our ship?" My bride to be had repeated her question.

With out much thought I quickly grabbed her along with the dagger in my hand.

Don't move!" I demanded. As much as I love this woman, she suddenly didn't seem too important. "As I said, I serve no on. Ha-Ha!" I threw her towards the three males and quickly dashed for the exit in the second room. Once on the deck I quickly observed the mass and located my escape rout. With out any hesitation I cut one of the ropes that I knew would pull me up to the top of the mass and hopefully land safely on the raft just on the far end of this ship. Zip! The line pulled me up and in excitement to my cleverness I began to sing and shout.

" Yo ho ho! Till we meet again my bride to be!"

Shink! Half in mid air the rope had been cut like a thread and quickly found my body dropping like an anchor. "Wahhhh!"

Slam! My body and face had connected to the deck in a very unpleasant way. Ouch! What just happened?

"Is there a reason you had to disturb my nap?" I looked up to the most darkest of eyes any man could come across. With a blade to my chin I gulped hard with no escape in mind.

This man was different than the others. His eyes spoke of unspoken tails one would never want to hear.

His Eyes glared like a demon and a grin to compliment those murderous eyes.

"Are you an assassin? Cause Iv been itchin' for a fight."


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

At the mercy of this lad, I had no choice but to surrender. For the blade that pointed down on me, left me moist from a light sweat. What to do? In the past it has been sheer luck that has saved my head on numerous occasions. But I am afraid that ship has sailed off far too long. BOOM! The unmistakable sound of a faint explosion muffled from the distance. That sound was no other than the roar of a cannon fire. Splash! Just feet away from colliding with the ship the strayed cannonball erupted the sea like a geyser

"Dammit! We are under fire!" Blond haired boy shouted as he swiftly jumped up from the cabins below. "What do you want me to do with this guy Luffy?" Asked the swordsman.

"Dump him over board for all I care. We need to get out of here!" Blondie remarked.

"Is that your crew coming to get you?" Demanded my bride to be.

A massive barrage of cannon fire whistled their way in our direction as they landed once more way from the ship.

"Who ever that is I don't think they are trying to hit you." I pointed out.

"I think he is right." Agreed my bride to be.

"They are purposely trying to force us to land on that island."

"What!?" Shouted long nose.

"Where did that huge rock come from!?"

Standing before us was a massive rock that had been blocking us from the left side like a wall. The size of this mountain that barricaded us was not something that could have been missed out at sea. There was no mistaking it. This sea is cursed.

"What!? Usopp! Hard right, now!"

"Right!"Like the wind the long nosed fellow dashed for the cabin and began to steer the ship. Everyone including myself began to grab a hold as the small ship drifted starboard. Our bodies fell heavy with the sway of motion; Three sheets to the wind.

Pat pat pat pat! The sound of the swordsman's light feet quickly dashed to and off the railing and leaped into the sky. But not before robbing me of the cutlass saber that draped at my side.

"Sorry. I need this!" He barked. High in mid air he spun unsheathing the sword that dangled at his side.

"Blimey!" I shouted with eyes widely bulged and jaw stretched far down. To my disbelieve, large boulders fell from the cliff like wall. The man somehow sliced threw the hard rock causing it to crumble down upon the small caravel ship. I slapped my hat on tight as I quickly dashed along side my bride to be.

"Out of the way old man!" Blondie remarked as I was cast aside like a dried out barrel of rum. He hurled into the sky and with a swift sweep of his leg, shattered the remainder of the cliff.

"Luffy what do you want to do?" Asked the swords man.

"Lets set off on that island." Ordered the Straw hatted boy.

"That's exactly what they want from us Luffy!" warned long nose.

Something is terribly wrong with these lads. They have displayed abnormal strength as if possessed by the devil himself.

"Before you young chaps depart for your death, would you mind dropping me of first?"

"What?" Jump off you old man!" Barked Blondie.

Without a moment more, I was soon distracted with the sound of metal clashing against the ships deck. My cutlass sword had been returned to me.

"If you think you could survive the sea kings that is?" Grinned the swords man. With a harsh gulp I lightly trembled as my mind raced with unholy dangers. What is a sea king?

"Shishishishi! Don't tell me your scared old man?" Asked Straw hat.

"I only fear for the safety of you young ones, is all." I said nervously retrieving my weapon.

"Good then, get ready." He smirked with excitement.

"Get ready?" My bride to be asked. "Your still not suggesting we take him along? Are you Luffy?"

As the crew members argued amongst themselves I began to watch the other vessel as it slowly trailed behind. The cannon fire had stop for sometime now and I believe it would remain so as long as we stay on course for that strange island. It appeared odd to me how empty the other ship seemed.

"That vessel appears abandoned?" I remarked. Is that normal? At this point nothing seems normal.

"I noticed that too Luffy." agreed the swordsmen.

"Well we are about to find out." Straw hatted boy answered as he began to warm up his arms and legs.

I stared heavily onto the odd looking island with eyes as empty as the vessel that lurked behind. What unholy shenanigans have I gotten myself into now?


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

The island was almost dead. Dried out with no vegetation in sight. A rough exterior, jagged and barren. It was almost desert like, but it was different. More like...

"Rock?" Questioned my bride to be.

"This is barely even considered an island. It's more of a large massive rock."

"Well technically an island is rock surrounded by water m'dear." I explained.

Clunk! I found myself face down with a mouth full of dirt as I was violently struck across the head by my bride to be.

"You know what I meant!"

"It can barely even be considered an Oceanic island. Its strange. It has no shores more like cliffs. It's as if this is literally a huge piece of rock."

"Hey guys?" Long nosed asked. "I don't see that strange ship anywhere."

"Well, I guess we move forward." suggested the swordsman.

Like soldiers we pressed on ward one foot in front of the other. Everyone scouting quietly. The strange island was nothing more than ground, dirt, cliffs, and rock's...everywhere. The only thing more eerie than this vast wasteland was the sounds generated from this odd group of lads. The flapping of the dirty boys sandal's. The ever so quietly whimpering coming from the long nosed, and most of all, the twitching sound of metal that pulsed from the swordsman. His posture alone radiated death. But despite all that has been happening so far, I myself was more curious on the group of lads I have now allied myself with. They are mere children, but not ordinary children. Was I safe within their care? Or was this a trap that had been planned for the beginning. I must find a way to silently part ways from them. Quietly and unseen.

"Whats that over there!?"

In a blinding flash I sprinted in a very fine devilish laugh as a trail of dust lingered where I had once stood. My cleaver distraction would generate more than enough time to run back to shore and rob these "pirates" of their ship. Or at least that was the plan.

"WHAHH!"

Until a high pitched screech of a wee lass in distress rumbled through the air like thunder.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to apologize for the delay. To be honest I had been working on other projects that it never crossed my mind to continue. But as far as stories go, this one seems to be getting more followers than the rest, that the least I could do is finish it. I'd also like to apologize that when I first started writing this story, I had written down notes to follow. But it has been so long that they had been lost so I will try my best to remember most of those details. And lastly I'd like for you to keep in mind, that at the time that I was writing this story, there was no devil fruit similar to the one I had made up for the fanfiction. And although it is still unique, it is very similar to Frost Zeke's earth earth fruit.

[4]

Like a stampede, the odd band of pirates charged over to my location. Where I had encountered this young beauty.

"What did you do to her you old geezer?" Demanded, I believe the lads called him Sanji.

"Why, I did nothing of the sort," I nervously stuttered about readjusting both my and her garments. "I suddenly startled the poor lass was all. Right m'dear?"

She stood hard and strong with a rather intimidating glare as I dusted off her strange suit. This young lass were a heavy looking, rustic colored, armor upon her breast and limbs.

"Get away from me," she growled as she shoved me about with the palm of her hand. "Are you the ones that defeated Arlong?"

"Shishishishi, Yep that's us!" Cheerfully stated this, Luffy character.

"That's so cool!" She jumped about as giddy as a schoolgirl.

Something is really wrong with these lads. Coldhearted and serious one minute. Then happy laughing children the next.

"I was on my way to Arlong Park when I discovered 'Monkey D. Luffy' had defeated the infamous Arlong Pirates. "She added.

"Hey, so I'm confused," long nosed Usopp rudely interrupted. "Are you in danger? Because we heard you scream."

"That wasn't me," the newcomer replied as her puffy face glanced over at me. "That was him."

"Wha-?" I answered nervously. "Why... I most certainly did not."

"Why were you headed to Arlong Park anyway?" Nami, my bride to be, asked.

"I am after the one piece," she replied. Only this time the cheerful giddy lass we just met was no more. "I need a crew but no one takes me seriously. So I need to make a name for myself and fast. Since I was a but a child I have heard tales of the Arlong Pirates and how they had taken over Cocoyasi Village."

"You don't mean," long nosed, Usopp, questioned. "That's..."

"That suicide." Nami had interrupted. It was quite obvious I had no knowledge of these 'Arlong Pirates' but by the looks on these two faces, they sounded far more dangerous than the lads I now travel with.

"The fall of the tyrannical Fishman Arlong would be more than enough credit and prestige to rise my name to great heights."

"I'm sorry," I pressed forward. "Fishman? One piece? I must really be going on my way now." With little regard I happily turned about and began trotting, when out of nowhere the ground lifted before me blocking my path. "Or not."

"You all are going nowhere," she grunted as the ground began to vigorously shake. "You see, now that Arlong is no longer an option, it seems I have no choice but to settle for the straw hat."


	5. Chapter 5

It is finally here; the grand finale. I was gonna do this in two more chapters but I think I have made you guys wait long enough. I hope you all take the time to read my other stuff. My current stories that I really enjoy typing out is a collection of multiple Short Stories That i call _"The Untold stories of the not so glamorous life of Pokémon Trainers" _ I'm not much of a writer but I had fun creating these adventures. And i hope you guys continue to follow. Enjoy!

[5]

I, along with the rest of these half-witted, odd excuses for pirates, have now found ourselves in the center of what appeared to be the shape of a large coliseum; carved out by the earth herself.

"This sea," I began to speak. "This world is by far the most bizarre place i have ever encountered. Am I dreaming?" I glanced about repeatedly, with a smirk on my face as i waited for an answer. "I must be dreaming. That would explain why nothing makes any sense. The feel of my body; how it interacts with the surroundings of this oddly displayed world."

The eyes of the young lass began to take chase as i moved away from the group. But was quickly halted at the tip of a long metallic staff. The bronzed staff wielded by the young girl was solid and heavy looking; very ornate. Tipped by a blunted edge that sprouted outward like a curved sabre. "I told you. You aren't going anywhe-"

With a much defined smile I glared back at the girl and swiped away the staff with a firm and steady hand. Her face scrunched up with anger and with a clean sweep of her staff, she pressed forward. Clash! With a set of cringed teeth and focused eyes, she icily stared at my cutlass sword, Un-yielded and UN sheathed. My dried out locks and loose garments whipped through the air as the impact of the force swept across the field. My legs rooted to the ground like a mountain. I grinned. "I think I'm starting to like this dream."

With the strong left foot i kicked off of the girl's ruff chest plate and sprung back in the distance. Out of instinct i quickly dashed forward as i advanced for a strike. Or perhaps it was the excitement of the dream that generated more courage than i had ever experienced. My body flew across the plain like the wind. And not figuratively but literally. This dream, or world, somehow amplified every bit of my physical strengths to extreme heights. With a powerful war cry the girl swung her staff downward. A massive explosion masked the area with a cloud of dust and rain drops of scattered dirt falling all around. My face had been pummeled into the ground. "I think I'm starting to not like this dream."

As I lay on the ground frozen and unable to move, the corner of my eyes spotted two feet as they planted beside me. I watched helplessly as the feet where soon accompanied by a hand. It was the swordsman. He had approached me as he lifted up my cutlass sword. "Zoro." Long nosed Ussop lightly whispered.

With his arm raised forward, the tip of his sword pointed directly at the girl, he smirked. "I got this Luffy."

I grunted ever so softly as I was laid out on the ground like a fish on a deck; motionless and on the brink of death. I watched feebly as the two stared down. Neither moving an inch. In some strange manner I felt a bit of pity for the lass. For I couldn't determine if it was bravery or nothing more than stupidity that fueled her. Like a monument of a goddess, or remembrance of a great warrior long ago. Tranquil and unafraid. What nourished her Will to stand against this titan in human form?

The brief dramatic pause had been broken when the swordsman, Zoro, sprung forward towards the mysterious challenger. Swinging both his and my cutlass sword diagonally. The Lass had quickly bolted out of the way but not before replacing herself with a wall that sprouted from the ground like a daisy. But the swordsman, without mercy, responded by kicking the severed piece directly to the girl. A large explosion and the faint grunting cry of the lass pierced through the air as she was now pinned between the massive boulder and the wall of the coliseum. Or so it seemed.

"Not bad." The girl remarked as she emerged from the rubble.

With a pleased smile the swordsman scoffed. "Still standing, huh? Good."

Once more Zoro, the swordsman, quickly dashed forward; gripping the swords out like wings for balance.

With a raging roar the lass' voice blasted through the air as she stepped forward, stomping her left foot "Seismic Wave!" The Island then vigorously shook about as cracks on the ground began to spider web their way across the field. Zoro dancing about like a new born calf as he attempted to regain his balance. The small band of pirates yelled for their life. And I, paralyzed on the floor, watching as the ground split before me. With a large leap, the confident swordsman pressed for the attack once more. "Two sword style…"

"Zoro!" The odd bunch screamed. I slowly began to regain control of my body; pushing for the strength to pick myself up. My eyes widened at the site that stood before me. "What the?" The swordsman questioned. I too found myself lost for words. Crucified and frozen in mid-air, Zoro's feet hung loosely while his arms spread out on opposite ends. Sweet began to pour from his face as he struggled to free himself. But then with out any reason to do so, the lass had freed him from the mysterious bind. Zoro then stood up and slowly began to retire alongside the other young pirates. "What the hell Moss ball," Sanji yelled. "First you attack this beautiful girl and now you simply give up!"

"Why don't you go up there then?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fight with this beautiful young lady."  
"Cut the chivalry crap Chef Boyardee! "

"Magnetics…" Nami murmured.

"Exactly," Zoro confirmed. "Without my swords I'm useless."

"Enough! The lass shouted. "There is only one I want to fight."

Everyone then turned to the dirty straw hatted boy. The same boy who suddenly realized he was now the center of attention. "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!" the entire group screamed. Oblivious and lost, the boy blinked his eyes as he was quietly eating ….a leg of meat?

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"I found it."

"YOU IDIOT!"

Without much thought the dirty boy stood up before the lass and began to crack his knuckles. "You said you're after the one piece, right?" The young girl answers back with a light nods. "Then I guess I have no choice."

"Now Gum-Gum," The straw hatted boy, Luffy, cocked his right arm back but was then interrupted by the ground as it began to sprout weeds of pillars. "Wha…Hey!"

The ground began to spit out tomb liked structures of all sizes; triggered like well-placed traps. Luffy jumped about like a bouncing ball as he dodged the stone structures, laughing like a child playing a game of chase. "Gum-Gum," The boy then began to swing his arms wildly at an alarming pace. Did my eyes deceive me? Did this boys arms just multiply? ", Gatling!"

"Seismic Wave!"

"Whoa!" Luffy began to trip over the upturned earth causing his various hands blindly scatter about.

"Look out!" Long Nose cautioned.

"Luffy you idiot!" Zoro grunted as he franticly jumped about. Pow!

"Ahh!" I was then struck by one of the stray fists dazing me out, but not before removing a tooth or two.

"Now Gum-Gum…Huh?" Everyone, myself included, watched nervously as the lass began to float up in the air.

"Levitation too?" Questioned Ussop.

"Of course," Nami replied. "She must be a Paramecia Type. Her body is filled with whatever it is she manipulates the earth with."

"Enough of this," the girl spouted. "Time to end this. Terra…"

"Gladly," Luffy interrupted as he leapt in the air. "Gum-Gum…."

But before the lass could finish her next move she was quickly distracted by the stretched out arm that wrapped around her. "What?" And was then casted out in a rather deadly spin. Just before hitting the floor she stopped herself and quickly turned back facing her powerful opponent.

"RIFLE!"

We all stared in marvel as we watched the dirty boy's fist collide with the young lass' face in a very unpleasant way. Forcing her body to shoot out like a cannon and blast through the ground like a meteor. Luffy then landed on his feet rather calmly as he readjusted his hat.

The crater in the center of the coliseum began to rattle as the girl emerged from the pit of rocks. She smiled. "You are definitely as strong as I heard Monkey D. Luffy. I can admit when I have lost, but don't think you have seen the last of me."

"Shishishishi," he chuckled. "Lookin' forward to it."

"I am Mica. And with the powers of the Terra Terra fruit I am able to create and manipulate the minerals within the earth. I hope to see you at Grand Line Luffy."

After Mica, the mysterious Lass, had left, the rest of the pirates and I began to board upon their vessel.

"Do any of you young chaps know of how I can return home?"

"You mean you don't wanna join my crew old man?"

"How did you get here?" Nami questioned. "And how did you end up in our ship?"

"More specifically in my dear Nami's room?" Sanji added as he inhaled another drag from what appeared to be his 5th cigarette.

"I don't know," I began to speak. "I remember being on a ship and coming into contact with a heavy golden medallion with a hideous looking mustache."

"Medallion?" Nami thought silently. "Remember back in Syrup village when you were fighting Kuro and the Black cat Pirates?" Long nose and the others confirmed. "During your battle I snuck into their ship and stole their sad excuse of a bounty. Well, among the treasure was a medallion of a jolly roger with a headband and crossed swords. Maybe that's how he got here. It's in my room right now."

And just like that, it ended my adventures dream and I awoke in the same chambers as before. In what appeared to be Davey Jones cabin. Just as I was about to make my escape a voice approached, causing me to run back in the room with my hand over my mouth in attempt to stay quiet, but to my surprise I found something equally as alarming…I was missing some teeth.


End file.
